Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to oxide semiconductor devices, method of forming the oxide semiconductor devices, and organic light emitting display devices including the oxide semiconductor devices. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to oxide semiconductor devices having a source region and a drain formed from insulation layer patterns, method of forming the oxide semiconductor devices, and organic light emitting display devices including the oxide semiconductor devices.
Discussion of the Background
Next generation display devices with high resolution and large dimensions may require semiconductor devices that have high performance. Oxide semiconductor devices including active layers of oxide semiconductor with high carrier mobility have been researched for high resolution display devices. The oxide semiconductor device may have an inverted staggered structure that includes an etch stop layer disposed on a channel region of the active layer and a gate electrode located below the active layer.
In a conventional inverted staggered type oxide semiconductor device, length of the etch stop layer may not be reduced because of the alignment margin for the etch stop layer, so that the length of the active layer may not be properly reduced. Further, a source electrode and a drain electrode may overlap side portions of the gate electrode below the etch stop layer, such that parasitic capacitance between the gate electrode, the source electrode, and the drain electrode may be increased. As a result, the conventional oxide semiconductor device may not have required electrical characteristics and reduced dimensions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.